rap_hip_hopfandomcom-20200213-history
All Or Nothin'
'''All Or Nothin' '''is a track off Memphis Rap group Three 6 Mafia's debut LP Mystic Stylez. Lyrics Infamous Gotta have a big back Bank account not pitty amounts Bud by the pound Smoke a mothafuckin' ounce A mean ass crib All digital studio And some down ass hoes for the road I want it all or nothin' I want it all or nothin' They bitches with a punch bowl of weed I call it bud in bed On the spread Plenty cash Dumpin' blunt ashes on they ass A bed with hydraulics Liqour cause I'm alcoholic No college for my knowledge Cause I knew how to make profits Don't like expensive clothes Just the gangsta aparrel Grab my route foul As I walk down the threshold Black as a shadow Smoke loc vehicle Hit Triple 6 up on my motorola portable Keepin' it key low pro flow In the studio Part time jiggalo Rock a show to make some dough Lord Infamous Mafios a gangsta pimp playa Got on my brand new scarecrow underwear 600 acre marajuana field in my backyard Smokin banana leaves on my lawn chair Playa cause a room Full of mothafuckin' bombs and artillery All fuckin' century I need Chorus Plenty money and dope Alot of fine hoes A fresh car and crib That's how I like to live I want it all or nothin' J Back in the days I was broke No joke Fucked up in town No g's no hope A n---- used to hike home from school On the bike trail Wishin' one day this rap shit'll probably make me bail Lil' ??? was the n----- I used to hang with Andre and Big Trese North Memphis bound bitch Hangin' on Evergreen corners Holdin' my fuckin' nuts Watchin' freaks walk by Sayin dirty bitch wassup But they wasn't goin' Cause they want a n---- sellin' yam A mean four way With the grain wood his ass in 95.0 chevy thang with the vogues But I used to catch the bus And lounge and the china store I just couldn't wait Tryin' to rap to get my final break Juicy J AKA The Juice I want it on my tape Sell and make money So the n----- in my hood'll know Any one wanna ride I'll be singin' this chorus Chorus Paul In the 9-5 I decided fuck this underground tape shit Stack some cheese So quit puts on my disses Tryin' to break bitch Kinda quick kinda fast To a bigger studio Bullshit producers tryin' to fuck me up my asshole Tradin' ass n----- sayin' they do This and that for me If you ain't for real Then keep it to yourself Cause see I ain't got time Plus ain't in a mood for playin no fuckin games You cross me somethin and I dont get it I gotta lay it down But I ain't and I'm not n---- I gotta make more than I did in the 9 For whatever it takes it won't be easy Cause in they never why In dough it better stay like this Or get greater Cause if a n---- fuck me now I promise he pay for it later That's why I beat you to my game And I learned the business Cause you will straight be missin' Without a witness I want a pound of weed And a candy face in the den A bank account readin' a mill And a 95 Benz Chorus Category:Three 6 Mafia Category:Prophet Category:Mystic Stylez Category:Memphis Rap Category:Horrorcore Category:Gangsta Rap Category:Juicy J Category:DJ Paul Category:Lord Infamous